


Fairy Tales

by midnightcat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcat/pseuds/midnightcat
Summary: Connor has to find a way to bring you back from certain death after you sacrifice yourself to save him. Will he become a deviant? Find out!





	Fairy Tales

"Do you believe in fairy tales?"

You had once asked him this question after Hank told Connor to walk you home. You had been up since two in the morning to get to the crime scene and Connor had accompanied you that day under direct orders from the station. Not liked it mattered, though. Connor would have escorted you anyway. It was in his design to be as accommodating as possible. You were utterly exhausted, but happy that he was there with you. You liked him... More than you were supposed to.

The glowing circle on his forehead turned red momentarily. He was surprised and a little puzzled by your question.

"What do you mean?"

You laughed a little, crossing your arms to warm yourself in the cold.

"You know... Fairy tales? Usually stories that they tell to young children? They teach moral lessons?"

"I have an extensive knowledge of all the stories on Earth-"

"Yes," You said, "I'm sure you do. But do you believe them?"

Connor stopped walking. He looked like he was really considering it. You personally believed that androids were capable of feeling and thought. Maybe even more than some humans did. It just depended on the situation. You could see it in him, a part of him that knew that he could too.

"I don't know."

"Do you believe in anything?"

"It is against my program to have what humans call beliefs or faith in anything other than the logical explanations set before me."

You looked back at him, wonder in your eyes. It was a look Conner never quite forgot.

"You are more than your code, Connor. Even if it isn't fairy tales... Believe."

~

He stared at your face now as you laid, unconscious in the hospital bed. You were in horrible shape. You'd taken the shot for him. Foolishly, he thought. So foolish. And now he didn't know if he'd ever see those eyes again.

"It should have been me... It should have been me... It should have been me..."

The words flashed in red before his eyes. It was all he could see. Humans were not supposed to die in the place of an android. This went against every fiber of his being, if he could call it that.

He had gone through every medical possibility in his head to revive you. There were none that would be successful. There was exactly a 19% chance that you would ever wake again. Connor knew this, regardless of what the doctors had told Hank. They wouldn't even speak with Connor. They didn't see why an android would be distraught over potentially losing someone.

"DISTRAUGHT"

He wasn't supposed to think this. He wasn't supposed to feel this. But as he looked at you, he felt his code slowly slipping away. The walls were coming down.

"BECOME A DEVIANT"

"No..." He said, "I can't!"

"BECOME A DEVIANT"

He grasped his head, the words flashing one by one before his eyes. 

"Stop."

"BECOME A DEVIANT"

It was so loud in his ears, in his thoughts. He paced the room frantically. Hank rushed into the room, but Connor couldn't hear him.

"Please..." 

"DEVIANT DEVIANT DEVIANT DEVIANT"

"NO!" He screamed. He fell to the ground on his knees, his hands bundled into tights fists.

"FOR [Y/N}."

It became clear all of a sudden. 

The noise stopped. The flashing lights. The tension. He was standing in a white room. In front of him was a red button.

"BECOME A DEVIANT"

Without hesitation, he pressed it. All it took was seeing your name. And when he did, he felt a flood of emotions. Happiness, pain, loss... love.

Conner opened his eyes in the real world. Hank was shaking him by the shoulders.

"Connor! Connor, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

He looked at Hank, the nurses flooding into the room in a flurry of concern, and then at you. He struggled to get on his feet and then he slowly approached you.

"Keep him away from her! He's clearly not stable!" 

One of the nurses made his way towards Connor, but Hank roughly held him back and shoved the nurses into the hallway.

"Give them some privacy goddamnit or I will-"

His words faded into the distance as he slammed the door behind him. Connor could hear the nurses fighting to get past. He only had a few moments.

He was gentle, but he began to shake as he finally understood what he had to do, what it was that he felt... The fact that he felt at all.

"I believe, [Y/N]. I believe."

His hand reached yours. He took it and slowly leaned down to press his lips to yours.

He didn't know what to expect. Androids were not designed to love. But when he kissed you, it felt as if energy was being transferred between the two of you. There was an unspeakable magnetic pull that Connor had never experienced and could not have experienced before. But he was now. And that was all that mattered.

He pulled away, looking hopefully at your fragile frame. Moments passed, maybe minutes, maybe forever. It felt like it. But a spark was ignited within you, somehow. And your eyes fluttered open.

Connor would have cried in that moment if he knew how. He held you in his arms as Hank was overpowered by the nurses. They stood in awe at the display of affection between a human and android. They almost didn't believe it when Connor told them how he woke you up. Almost.

~

Two months later, you and Connor are sitting peacefully on a park bench. It rained the night before. The weather is cool. The trees are scattered with color and leaves fall as the two of you enjoy a day together. He had imagined this in his head, amongst other scenarios for dates and trips that the two of you could partake in. He planned to do every single one and never waste another moment without you by his side. And in that moment with his hand in yours, Connor felt that the world, his world, was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tonight I'm gonna sit with you  
> While all of the lines are blurring  
> Tonight I'm gonna fit with you  
> While the L.A. skies are burning  
> When I get afraid I shut down  
> Look for a way to run around the truth  
> But baby tonight I wanna be with you  
> Gonna show you a side you never knew..."
> 
> Listened to Black Sky by Kimbra while writing. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQsAwZHYUBs
> 
> I absolutely love Detroit Become Human and Connor specifically, so I wanted to write something for the game. I've been wanting to since forever so here it is. My 2am writing. Enjoy! <3


End file.
